Wedding
by theotherbenderstory
Summary: Korra and Mako have finally tied the knot. Even Asami showed up for their wedding.


Looking at his left hand he couldn't believe that the few years had passed so quickly, or so perfectly, but the angel on the dance floor was more than plenty of proof of that fact. To his left Mako saw a hand waving to get his attention. "Oh, lover boy!" The familiar voice of his best man called from his right. Looking up from the ring on his finger he smiled genuinely.

"You rang?" He chimed punching his best man in the arm playfully and chuckling before his eyes turned to the dance floor and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Umm… Earth to Mako?! Mako, are you there?" His brother teased him to get his attention off of the dance floor and back on him. "You know she's yours now right? That's what the ring means. It also means… get off your ass and dance with her!" Bolin shouted as he grabbed the man by the wrist and forcefully pulled him out of his chair before pushing him, with arms flailing widely, towards his betrothed.

"W-wait! Don't! You know I can't dance!" He screamed over his shoulder at his brother as he dug his heels into the ground in an attempt to slow their progression, though it was clearly in vain. "Why are you doing this to me, Bo?!" He finally screamed frantically pushing back against him. "Why?!" He shouted again just for emphasis before he found himself shoved into the arms of his giggling, earthbound angel. "H-hello, _avatar,_" He chimed nervously as his gaze was trapped in the oceans that she held in those deep blue eyes. The light blush that caressed her cheeks entranced him.

He had been told before that he was held in her spell, but now he was no longer held.

_No._

He was completely and totally submerged under the waves of her unknown magic that washed over him, and he wasn't even trying to fight to get back to the surface, but rather pushed away from it, longing to go deeper and deeper into the unknown force until he reached the bottom. The white silk dress was smooth and flattering against the Korra's strong frame as his hands slid from her hips to the small of her back holding her silently as the songs progressed, one running into the next.

"I'm happy," Her quiet whisper shook him and startled him like some unexpected blow. It was one of the last things that he ever expected her to say. He couldn't believe it. Not only did she agree, but she was happy…with him. Mako had thought that Bolin and told her something behind his back to make her agree or something of the sort. "I really am, Mako." She reiterated as if she could read his mind and saw his confusion and doubt coloring its pages turning the pure white pages yellow with wear and old age.

That always astounded him as well, how deeply connected they had ended up. And to think, just a little over a three years ago this whole relationship had began with a personal favor to Bolin. Looking around the dance floor he tried to spot his best man, when the voice rang from the speakers around the room.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to man Mako, and his woman Korra." Bolin announced from the stage booth as the music started to pour from the speakers. It was a classic Water Tribe song that Korra would hum at night to Tenzin's children. It was beautiful and soothing, the orchestra played every note perfectly. Not a single flaw, but Mako still prefered to hear it when Korra was the one preforming the melody. Any thoughts of thanking that insane man for what he had done, and asking him if he knew this would happen from the beginning left his mind immediately. What on earth was Bolin doing playing music like this at a wedding. Mako a declared the song to be much more personal. Something that he didn't want to share with ears that had never heard it before.

A soft laugh shot right through him as it had so many times before, all the anger dissipating on impact like a drop of water that falls onto a raging inferno. Mako hadn't even noticed why she was giggling until it was too late. He was already swaying back and forth slightly with moving in step with her. Korra had told him many times before that her people would dance to music like this…and it was a graceful dance. Being a natural water bender his newly wedded wife was moving effortlessly across the room. Being a fire bender he didn't have as much grace, but he had power. Looking around he saw that now not a single soul was on the floor but them. They all stepped back to watch the lovers dance.

When it was over the movement and life in the room returned, but the couple seemed to be dazed. This was real. Everything they ever doubted was surpassed and in this moment nothing matter. Leaning down, and to the rest of the room it seemed as if he was whispering something in her ear, but her hair hid the quick barrage of kisses he placed on the side of her neck. He bagn to whispered sweetly against the curve of her jaw, letting his lips brush lightly against the skin with the creation of each syllable, "This is it…no regrets…right?"

Korra smiled and kissed him lustfully on his lips, "No regrets," she promised.

The silence that followed told him that she was serious. Mako blushed and twirled her around, catching her before she could lose her balance and fall over. "This is forever…can you handle that?" He questioned sweetly as he smiled at her. Rolling her ocean blue eyes she wrapped her warms around him, "I'm the avatar, Mako. If I can handle that I'm sure I can handle _you._ Stop worrying it's a wedding. Let's have fun!" she chimed.

Mako nodded then gently bumped Korra's feet out from under her with one of his own, catching her with an arm around her shoulders before slowly leaning down. While enjoying watching the frustration she had with him fade as the blush grew until they were both blushing as their lips met. At first it was gentle, but slowly it grew deeper and deeper, heads tilted, they drew closer in each others arms.

A chair toppled over and the scurrying of feet was the only warning he got.

_Smack!_

Bolin's fist came down hard on the back of Mako's skull. "What did I tell you about lip locking?! PDA is unacceptable," he teased. Mako's face grew red with embarrassment as Korra began to laugh. She kissed her new husband's head and then hugged Bolin, "Thanks, Bo," she giggled. Mako mocked the figure as Bolin walked back to the table, and he caught the pleased smile he was getting from Asami. She was actually happy for the couple. It took a while for her to warm up to the idea of the two being an item, but one she truly fell for Bolin it all changed. They were just as much in love as Mako was with Korra. Everything was finally falling into place, and Mako had finally found the reason why his path crossed with the avatar. It was not because of who she was, but what their fate together would be. It was for this. To find true happiness in another person.


End file.
